Travelling with Oscar
by neoavian
Summary: Nora H. x Mary-Louise one shot fanfic. What happens when Nora and Mary Louise travel with Oscar to deliver crates.


**LONDON 1890**

"Nora! Nora! Wake up," she gently shook Nora by the shoulders but she didn't stir.

"Did you forget? We have to help Julian run an errand this morning. Oscar will be coming along with us. Wake up my darling," she continued to shake her gently by the shoulders and separated the comforter from her.

Nora still didn't stir as she was deep in slumber. Mary Louise gave a few more shook before she gave up trying. Nora was in her white calf length sleeping gown. It was a cotton one and had laces on the neckline, cuff and hem as decorations. Mary Louise couldn't help but smile as she watched Nora slept innocently. She loved her long silky hair and her beautiful long, thick and dark eye lashes. Nora's lashes looked so frail and so soft and she couldn't take her eyes off admiring them when she was asleep. She tore her gaze away from her lashes to her nose and to her lips, which shone a rosy red. Her cheeks shone a healthy pink and Mary Louise couldn't resist the urge and cupped one of her palms onto Nora's cheeks and gently rubbed it with her thumb.

Nora then gently stirred and opened her eyes. Her long lashes swept opened and the first thing to greet her was Mary Louise's alluring green eyes. "Have you been watching me sleep, Mare?"

"Oh what? I haven't," Mary Louise lied. "Come now, wash up and get ready for our trip. It's going to be a pretty packed morning," she reminded Nora of the day's schedule.

It took Nora a little while more before she got out of bed as she snoozed. With heavy steps she went to wash up and got dressed before picking up her gloves from her dressing table before running down the stairs to greet Lily goodbye.

"Have a safe trip Nora," Lily helped Nora to put on her coat at the doorway just before she left.

"Oscar, I expect you to look after the both of them!" Lily shouted across the garden while Nora quickly hurriedly over to the wagon and horses.

"Well, good morning! You're just in time," Oscar greeted as he finished loading the last of the crates onto the back of the wagon.

"Mary Lou?" Nora asked when Oscar helped her up the wagon.

"Mary Louise is already inside and helping to arrange the crates," he pointed to the wagon with an enclosed top that was designed to shelter out the Sun and rain.

"This morning I will be your waggoner, please enjoy the ride," Oscar bowed before taking his seat at the front of the wagon.

"Oscar, you are aware that we are unimpressed by the bow that you just did, right?" Mary Louise cheerfully commented from the wagon.

Oscar nodded his head and smiled to acknowledge before urging the horses to a gallop.

Nora examined the wagon; it was a small wagon but had more than enough space for the two of them even when there were crates stowed at the back.

"Mare, remind me again, what's the occasion?" Nora carelessly pointed at the crates.

"Those are small gestures for one of Julian's friends. He was invited to a birthday celebration but he wasn't able to make it. Hence, we three are delivering on his behalf," Mary Louise explained.

"But that doesn't explain the need to have so many of us delivery just these few crates of wines," Nora moved closer to pick up a bottle to inspect. "Well, they are nothing fantastic Mare," she returned the bottle back to the crate.

"Don't forget that it's also Julian and Lily's anniversary today," Mary Louise reminded with a smile. "They probably wanted some alone time together. We will be staying over in town and be back only tomorrow evening."

"Why yes, I wouldn't forget such an important date as I have prepared an anniversary gift…" Nora paused as though she was reminded of something.

"Nora?" Mary Louise grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Oh dear, I left the gift on the dressing table and forgot to bring it down when I took my gloves in a rush," she pouted. "Lily would have loved the small present," Nora continued with a little disappointment in her voice.

Mary Louise took Nora's hand and stroked it with her other. "We can always give it to them tomorrow my love. It's never too late," she assured, hoping to make Nora feel better.

It was a smooth ride as the horses galloped on hilly terrain and Oscar whistled throughout in high spirits. They admired the flowerbeds as they passed fields and enjoyed the cool breeze as they passed streams and rivers till it was mid-afternoon.

"So what's the name of the fair lady, Oscar?" Mary Louise recalled as she remembered Oscar bringing home a damsel to stay over for one of the nights.

"There wasn't much introductions we recalled," Nora added.

"Oh, her. Her name is Jane, I think," Oscar tried to recall. "We met at a brothel."

Nora and Mary Louise were slightly shocked with what they heard but they masked it.

"Is she a prostitute? Does Lily knows about this?" Nora asked weakly, not wanting to sound intrusive.

"I think she does. Yes, I think Lily is aware. She has watched us for very long and should already have a good grasp of our character, don't you think so?" Oscar replied unwaveringly.

"And don't judge me ladies, I'm still your elder brother," Oscar continued to push the horses just as he finished his sentence.

"What's the occasion then Oscar? Why are you so bubbly this morning? You can't possibly be cheery delivering goods," Mary Louise asked with suspicion.

"Spill it Oscar," Nora waited in anticipation.

"Well, I'm meeting Rosita at the theatre later this evening to catch a play in town," Oscar face wore a broad smile as he replied.

"Rosita?" both Nora and Mary Louise repeated her name after him.

"Yes, Rosita! I'm courting her now. She is one of the fair ladies from the town that we are delivering the crates to." Oscar continued, "I can't wait to see her later tonight!"

"Great! Will we be getting to meet her later too? Or perhaps, will you be introducing her to everyone at home soon?" Nora was excited at the topic and even leaned closer to Oscar while conversing.

"Well…that will be difficult," he paused, trying to think of the best way to explain.

"I have a lady in each town waiting for me and I'm not very sure if I should be taking each and every one of them home for some introductions," he explained.

Nora was confused after listening to Oscar's explanations.

"Do you mean that you are dating all of them at once?" Nora asked in horror.

"Why yes!" he laughed.

Nora jaw dropped. She looked to Mary Louise for some sort of explanations but instead, received a weak smile in return to confirm that what Oscar had mentioned was true. She knew that Oscar was popular amongst ladies but little did she expect him to be a womanizer. Worse, it seemed like she wasn't aware of it at all until now.

"I know that you are already judging me," he tried to calm her down.

"Let's just say that I have a big heart and have lots of love to spare to every lady in town," he laughed, keeping his explanation to the simplest.

"Well enough talk about me. What about you both? How is the love going?" he turned to wink to the both of them as he put his questions across.

"Thank you for the concern Oscar, we are doing good," Mary Louise answered as she noticed that Nora was deep in thoughts from her new discoveries of Oscar's love life.

"So, how many times a week?" Oscar asked casually.

"How many times a week?" Mary Louise repeated without a clue.

"Obviously, how many times a week do you ladies make love," Oscar burst out laughing.

"Oscar!" Mary Louise lunged forward to join him in his waggoner seat and the duo began to play fight. She had the upper hand and pulled Oscar's ear and hair while Oscar had to manage between wrestling and holding on to the reins of the horses.

"Come on Mary Louise, don't be shy," he continued to tease. "The sparks! You girls need to keep the sparks going. There is no need for embarrassment," Oscar playfully taunted as Mary Louise continued to play strangle him.

Nora watched and laughed at the play fights but she soon became part of the scuffle. She grabbed one of Oscar's arms and tickled him.

"Just…hahaha…just telling me how many times a week shouldn't be that difficult," Oscar struggled to complete his sentence while laughing as Nora continued her tickles. Mary Louise, on the other hand, was all ready to lift and throw him off the wagon.

They continued their play fights for a while longer before they all call it a truce.

"Actually you know what, Mary Louise and Nora," Oscar turned to look at the duo who had returned to their seats at the back of the wagon.

"Treasure the monogamous relationship that you both have. You ladies are very fortunate to be able to find each other and then to truly fall in love with one another. Continue to love each other for many, many, many more years," he said cheerily before picking up the reins again and pushing the horses to pick up speed.

The horses pulled into town in the late afternoon. Oscar had to run off to meet his fair lady for his date, leaving Mary Louise and Nora to deliver the crates before they turn in for the night at the tavern.

"Having a stiff neck?" Mary Louise asked while brushing Nora's silky brown hair with a hair brush as Nora held onto the back of her neck muscle.

Mary Louise put down the hair brush at the side table beside their canopy bed and massaged her shoulders. "Mare, to the right a little," Nora tilted her head slightly and pointed to her neck muscle. "It must have been stiff from all the travelling," she complained.

Mary Louise smiled to herself as she massaged Nora's back neck muscles. "Here? Do you feel better?"

"Hmm…yes, just a little longer," Nora urged as she enjoyed the massaged.

"Are you still shocked over Oscar?" Mary Louise asked casually while still massaging Nora's neck.

"That he has many women?" Nora asked. She paused and thought for a moment.

"Yes indeed, I was surprised. His perspectives on love is rather…unique."

"However, I am in no position to judge," she continued.

"I'm just glad that we hold similar views towards love Mary Lou," she smiled and turned to embrace Mary Louise.

Nora rested her left forehead on her shoulders and felt at ease. "Mare, I love you," she whispered softly, just loud enough for Mary Louise's ears. She could feel Mary Louise's cheek muscles raised into a slight smile.

"Nora, and I, love you, so so much," Mary Louise freed a wrapped arm that was around Nora to gently stroke her head to sleep.

It was a cool night, the canopy bed's curtains swayed slightly as it shielded them from the wind. Nora's breathe deepened and her eye lids started to feel heavy. "I really need to remember to pass Lily her anniversary gift," Nora murmured before dozing off in Mary Louise's arms.

The next evening once they returned home, Nora immediately dashed to her dressing table to retrieve the present and gifted it to Lily.


End file.
